


Bridal Carry

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Katalina and Lyria's wedding day.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Lyria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> An extra treat! Enjoy <3


End file.
